Pikachu and the Haunted Castle
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Pikachu and his friends had picked a castle to stay for the night. But when the castle turns out to be haunted, can they solve the case and stop the haunting?
1. Chapter 1

******Hey, everyone, sorry about my long absence. I've been on hiatus since mid-2013, but** now I'm back to writing.** This will be my Halloween story.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not owe Pokémon.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 1<span>**

It was a gloomy night in the woods. A gloomy night without a full moon and without stars. Nothing in the sky but clouds. The Hoothoot were hooting, and the Golbat were gliding. The wind was howling with the sounds of the night. Three little Pokémon, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander, were walking down the dark path, with their best friend Pikachu following. Charmander held his tail as a candle to light the way.

"Guys, going to the forest at night gives me the creeps," Squirtle whimpered, feeling scared.

"Oh, there's nothing to be afraid of," said Bulbasaur. "It's all just the wind. And probably a few Golbat and Hoothoot. They just like to spend time at night."

Suddenly, a few Golbat flew by and zoomed over the four Pokémon, who had duck with yelps.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Pikachu.

"I don't like it when they do that," said Squirtle, shivering.

Suddenly, Charmander's eyes lock on sight of dark clouds with lightning and thunder. "Uh-oh," he said. "We're about to have a storm." The rain began pouring down. "And it started. Oh, I hate rain!"

Pikachu found a big leaf on the ground and picked it up to cover Charmander's tail like an umbrella. "This will cover your tail for now," he said.

Just then, Squirtle saw something huge over the trees. A building, to be exact. "Hey guys," he cried, pointing at a building, "I see a place where we can stay!"

"Great, just a place we need for the night," Charmander grinned. "Let's go."

The four little Pokémon ran and ran down the path to the building. The building turns out to be a castle.

"Wow, look at this castle!" Pikachu gasped.

Squirtle looked at the castle, as thunder and lightning flashed, and then he turned white. "What was I thinking?" he whined. "That place looks haunted. I shouldn't have got us here!"

"Aw, quit your whining," said Bulbasaur. "I don't believe in haunted castles. Let's go see if anyone's there."

"Uh, why don't you guys go in? I'll wait out here."

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes. "All right, you chicken. You can stay here in the pouring rain." And with that, he, Charmander and Pikachu head toward the castle.

"I don't know, guys," said Pikachu, "there may be ghosts he may look out for."

Squirtle smiled. "Sure, I can stay out in the rain and look out for..." He turned white as his pupils shrank. "What?! Ghosts?!" He zoomed toward Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Pikachu. "Wait for me!" He ran so fast he bumped into them, and they fell on the stairs.

"Ouch!" cried Charmander.

"So you changed your mind," said Pikachu.

"Yes, I did!" Squirtle cried.

"Get off me!" shouted Bulbasaur, hitting Squirtle's shell with his Vine Whip.

"I wonder if anyone lives there," Pikachu wondered.

Charmander peeked through the window. He saw a little light shining through a door crack open. "I see a little light," he said. "Someone should be home."

Squirtle peeked through the basement window, and he saw a ghostly figure wisping by. He screamed "Ghost!" and jumped backwards. "Ghost!"

Bulbasaur went to the window where Squirtle saw something, but he didn't see anything. "You might be imagining things, Squirtle," he said.

"No, I saw a ghost!" cried Squirtle. "It's so scary!"

"Come on, guys, let's go see if we can find a room for the night," Pikachu said.

Charmander rang the doorbell. Right before their eyes, the door opened by itself.

"Uh...did it open by itself?" Squirtle asked, shivering.

The four walked inside and looked around.

"Uh, hello?" called Pikachu. "Is anyone home?"

No one answered. Then suddenly, the door slammed shut with a bang, which scared the four into jumping with cries.

"It's haunted! Help me!" cried Squirtle, jumping onto Bulbasaur's flower back.

"Would you get off me?" Bulbasaur said, annoyed. "It's probably just the wind."

"I didn't see it coming," said Charmander.

"Who's there?" a voice called out.

The four yelped and held each other as the door that let the light through opened. The light was revealed to be Magmar, who was holding his tail as a candle.

"Hey, it's a Magmar," Charmander said.

"Well, you four look like you were lost," said Magmar when he saw the four. "Outside in the rain is no place for fire Pokémon these days."

Just then, Squirtle's stomach growled. "Uh, can we perhaps have something to eat?" he asked. "We've been walking through the woods all night."

"Why, certainly," Magmar said. "Come, right this way. I'll take you to the dining room."

The four little Pokémon followed Magmar down the hallway. As they walk, Bulbasaur noticed a portrait of the Legendary Beasts with the background of the castle they had entered, with Entei in the center, Raikou on the left, and Suicune on the right. "Hey, it's the Legendary Beasts," he said, "and there's that castle we had entered!"

"Yes," said Magmar, "the Legendary Beasts were guardians of this castle. They were useful to fight pirates and enemy soldiers. They used to serve the king."

"Cool!" Squirtle smiled.

Bulbasaur had looked at the painting of a general standing on a wooden platform. He was oblivious to the eyes watching them, but only Squirtle noticed.

"Say, are these eyes looking at you?" Squirtle asked.

Bulbasaur scoffed. "How can a painting look at someone when someone stares at the painting for too long?" he asked.

Eventually, the four had arrived at the dining room Magmar had led them to. There, they saw some Pokémon sitting in the table. A Gliscor, a Typhlosion, a Houndoom, a Machoke, an Ampharos, a Krokorok, a Luxray, and a Feraligatr.

"I didn't think you kids would find this castle," said Machoke.

"We got lost in the woods," Charmander said, "and we needed a place to stay for the night."

"Well, you came to the right place," said Gliscor. "I used to live in this castle a few years back with my friend Noivern. Back then, things were peaches and cream, when I was a Gligar, and Noivern was a Noibat."

"Well, that's good," said Pikachu. He noticed a few with troubled looks. "You guys look troubled."

"Some of us were concerned this castle's been haunted," Typhlosion said.

"I don't believe in haunted castles," Bulbasaur said. "This castle's been visited many times, but no one's ever been here at nighttime. How can it be haunted?"

"Well, things were very swell a few weeks back," said Krokorok. "Then there were clattering sounds and several noises from everywhere. I had checked for any Ghost Pokémon. I find nothing."

This made Squirtle scared. "So this is a haunted castle," he gulped.

"Don't be stupid. This castle isn't haunted," said Bulbasaur.

"You're so skeptic," Charmander frowned.

"Well, a Pokémon can disagree, can he?"

Krokorok then smiled. "Why don't you have a seat? The feast will be ready," he said.

"Oh, boy!" cried Squirtle.

The little Pokémon sat at the table, with Pikachu sitting between Luxray and Squirtle, and Bulbasaur sitting between Houndoom and Charmander. Magmar brought a cart in with all the Pokémon food.

"Pokémon food?" Pikachu asked. "Is that all you guys eat?"

"Well, the servants of this castle used to serve Pokémon food for all kinds of Pokémon," said Luxray.

"Oh, okay."

"Okay, folks," said Magmar, "dig in."

Then suddenly, the lights went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh. Looks like things are going to bump in the night for the Pokémon.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Now in this chapter, Pikachu and his pals will be solving the case of the haunted castle.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"What happened?" Luxray asked.

"The lights are out!" cried Krokorok. "I can't see!"

"Don't panic, folks," said Magmar. "This Charmander and I have fires on our tails."

Just then, a Dusknoir appeared over the table.

"It's a Dusknoir!" Luxray gasped.

"Oh, I knew this place is haunted!" cried Squirtle.

"I warn you to leave this castle," said Dusknoir. "If you do not leave by midnight, you will be trapped forever! Let this be a lesson to you all!"

Suddenly, smoke appeared and spread around the dining room, blinding the Pokémon. They cough and cough as Dusknoir disappeared with a cackle. The smoke cleared away shortly after, and the lights came back on. Everyone noticed that Feraligatr was gone.

"Hey, where's Feraligatr?" Krokorok asked.

They called out for Feraligatr. But they did not hear his voice.

"Oh, no," cried Charmander. "Dusknoir must've captured Feraligatr!"

"I knew it! The castle's haunted!" Squirtle cried, panicking. "We're gonna be next if we don't leave right now! I wanna go home!"

"Would you knock it off?" Bulbasaur asked. "This castle can't be haunted. There must be a reason."

Pikachu thought for a second and realized that solving the case might prove the castle isn't haunted. "Good idea," he said. "We can solve this case."

Squirtle turned white. "Are you crazy?! Solve the haunted castle case?!" he cried.

"This castle couldn't have been haunted," Bulbasaur said. "There must a culprit somewhere. We gotta figure out this case."

"Well, I want you guys to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Talk me out of it!" He ran to the door, but he was grabbed by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip, and he struggled. "No, let me go!"

"Squirtle, if we're gonna spend the night in this castle, we have to solve the case," said Charmander. "Think about heroic we'll be."

"But haunted places made me so scared!"

"You've been to the Haunted Zone back in PokéPark, you enjoyed it," said Pikachu.

"That's different!"

"Well, if you four can solve this case, be my guest," said Gliscor.

"We can do it," said Charmander. "Give us a chance."

"Solving the haunted castle is kind of dangerous," Krokorok said, "but we hope Feraligatr is okay."

"I'll go get some help," Typhlosion said. He got up and left the dining room.

"Why do we have to solve this case?" Squirtle whined. "This place is..."

"I don't care," Bulbasaur interrupted. "It is not haunted. We just have to figure it out."

"Okay, let's get going," said Pikachu. "We'll have to check upstairs."

When the four arrived at the stairway, Charmander held his tail as a candle and went up first, with the others following. With every step, the stairs creak.

"Sure looks dark upstairs," Pikachu said.

"Oooohh..." Squirtle shivered, "I hate to come in the dark."

"Boy, are you chicken," said Bulbasaur, going to tease Squirtle.

Squirtle glared at Bulbasaur. "Hey, I'm not chicken!"

"That's what you always said, and then what happens later? You freak out."

Squirtle screamed when lightning flashed through the window, and he hid behind a knight armor, shivering.

"See? That's just you."

"I don't like it!"

"All right, guys," said Pikachu as Charmander lit up a candle on a stool. "Charmander and I will check the bedrooms. You guys check the attic."

"The attic?" Squirtle asked. "But that's scary!"

"What's the matter, still chicken out?" Bulbasaur teased.

"Bulbasaur, you need this candle," said Charmander, handing the candle to Bulbasaur.

"Oh, quit teasing! I'm not scared!" Squirtle protested.

"Then come on," said Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur went up the stairs to the attic, after he pick up Squirtle with Vine Whip.

"I don't wanna go!" wailed Squirtle.

"Oh, shut up," moaned Bulbasaur.

The two arrived at the attic, and it sure is dark. Except Bulbasaur had carried the candle Charmander had handed to him.

"Okay, there's nothing here," said Squirtle. "Let's go to bed." He walked down the stairs, but Bulbasaur grabs him with Vine Whip. "Help!"

"Are you getting a cold shell? There's nothing to be afraid of," said Bulbasaur.

"Me, having a cold shell? No way."

"Well then, get going."

The two walked in and looked around. They see creepy spiders in spider webs and cobwebs everywhere.

"Oh, look at this attic," Bulbasaur said. "It's so dusty. I'm disappointed the maids hadn't done any dusting for ages."

Squirtle sweeper his hand on a chest, and dust flew everywhere. Some went into Bulbasaur's nose, and he sneezed.

"Hey! Watch where you're dusting!" Bulbasaur yelled.

"Sorry. It really is dusty."

"Never mind that. Look around for the clues!"

"Nothing to it, Bulbasaur. I'm on it."

Squirtle looked at the bookcase and searched from shelf to shelf. Then he saw a dusty book with a paw print on it. "Looks like someone didn't dust this book," he said. He swept the dust off the book, but the paw print was still there.

Bulbasaur approached the bookcase and saw the paw print Squirtle found. "Say, is that a clue?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just found it."

Bulbasaur looked for something to take a picture. He found an old camera on a table, picked it up with Vine Whip, shook and blew some dust off, and took a picture of it. He was surprise the camera still had film in it after it's been left behind.

"Wow. I'm glad the camera still works," Bulbasaur grinned. "I can't wait to show this clue to Pikachu."

As soon as Bulbasaur walked, Squirtle saw Dusknoir appearing behind him, and his eyes widen. "Behind you!" he cried. He used his Water Gun attack to hit Dusknoir, but Dusknoir quickly vanished for Water Gun to hit Bulbasaur, which caused him to drop the camera, and the water pushed him straight to the wall with a thud.

Bulbasaur sputtered angrily and glared at Squirtle. "You did that on purpose, you clumsy idiot!" he yelled.

"But I just saw Dusknoir!" Squirtle said. "He was right behind you!"

"A likely story. Come here!"

Bulbasaur chased Squirtle around the attic to attack him with Vine Whip.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop whipping me!" Squirtle cried.

The whipping stopped when the two saw Dusknoir appearing in front of them, and they screamed.

"Dusknoir!" cried Squirtle.

"Run!" cried Bulbasaur.

The two ran as fast as they could, but Dusknoir stopped them with Psychic attack, as they were floated off the ground.

"Wh-wh-what are you gonna do to us?" Squirtle gulped.

Dusknoir did not reply, but he took them to an empty chest, opened it and forced the two in before closing the lid and locking it. He cackled evilly and left. Bulbasaur and Squirtle banged on the lid, calling for help. They called and called, but it was useless. It was until they finally stop screaming.

"Oh, we're goners," said Squirtle. "Now do you believe in haunted castles?"

"Don't quit, Squirtle," said Bulbasaur. "You just never know whenever help may arrived."

"Well, I wanna get outta here, now!" He resumed banging on the lid. "Somebody help! Help!" He stopped when he heard footsteps coming closer to the chest. "Oh, no! We're doomed!"

The two heard a click, and the lid opened to reveal Charmander and Pikachu.

"Charmander, Pikachu! You're here!" Squirtle smiled. "Yay!" He hugged Charmander, hugged Pikachu, and then hugged Bulbasaur. "We're alive!"

Bulbasaur growled and hit Squirtle with Vine Whip.

"Did you guys find any clues?" Pikachu asked.

"We found one," said Bulbasaur. "There's this book with a paw print on it."

"I thought it was just dust, except when I dusted it, the paw print is still there," said Squirtle.

Charmander found the book Squirtle had found, and he looked at the paw print. "It looked like someone's paw was painted," he said.

"Paint? But why would someone leave paint on a book?" Squirtle asked.

"I don't know, but this is the clue we found."

"Well, come on, guys, the game's afoot," said Pikachu. "We gotta solve this case and prove that this castle is not haunted."

* * *

><p><strong>They had found the first clue. Now they'll have to find the other clues to solve the case.<strong>


End file.
